Official Announcements
This is a collection of all official announcements in the OCM forum about changes to Online Cycling Simulator. 2015-05-03 Number of teams and minimum DPhttp://www.cyclingsimulator.com/forum/announcements/234762 So recently, there has been some bugs related to the upcoming translations, which is nearing completion. These should now have been fixed. We could however have missed some, so if you find any bugs not to be fixed, please report them on the forum again. Secondly, division 1 has recently been facing an issue of races filling up too early. I have therefore decided to increase the amount of teams who can sign up for races in division 1. The amount has been changed to 24. I hope this will even things out a bit. I expect the influence to really kick in in a couple of weeks rather than right now where I imagine people are standing in line to sign up. Tours with 24 teams At the same time, I have also decided to increase the amount of teams in tours - this goes for all divisions. This means that 24 teams in the future will be able to participate in tours. This means that more teams will have the joy of tours! With most tours being balanced with by GC riders, sprinters and timetrialists, this should not influence the competition too much and it has sometimes even been said that the competition in tours might be lower due to the fact that you face fewer dedicated teams. We will see how this works out. :) In relation to the division 1 issue, I have also decided that experience gain and training through races in the future only will happen if the rider's discipline level is of 70 or above. This should make it harder to "boost" riders. Regarding experience, I am working on a feature with a "max" experience level per age, meaning that the experience boosting by then should be almost gone. It will still give you a benefit, but not nearly as much as it can now 2015-03-14 Reserved Spots for Tourshttp://www.cyclingsimulator.com/forum/announcements/227660 As announced two months ago, the reserved spots feature for tours has now been changed so that it is only possible to use your reserved spot if you are not above 25% of the rank criteria for the tour and a maximum of 50 positions. For division two tours, this means that you cannot join the four if you are ranked higher than 38. 2015-03-08 Race Training and Trainershttp://www.cyclingsimulator.com/forum/announcements/226830 Race Training A big change have now been released. From now on riders skills can be increased by racing. Every race increases the chance to gain a point in a skill. The chance is also in correlation with the race the rider is in, so if he only participate in climbing races, he will mostly gain climbing skills. With this new feature, riders can even go beyond their potential and max average. The chance of a rider doing so is though small, so we will keep the balance intact with just a minor change. There is a few limitations though. *Riders above 30 years can not gain points. *If a rider races with low DP he do not gain anything, and if a rider is on practice, the gain is lower. (Same limit as for EXP (65)) Another note is that when a rider gains a point, it will tell you in the trainer menu. *''Does this only apply to maxed(by training) riders?'' Not only maxed riders. The gain is actually lower for maxed riders. *''I assume there is a maximum of points to gain by racing?'' There is no maximum amount of points like with max average, but the chance to get a point will decrease as you go higher. *''Does this have any effect on the effects from the current training system?'' When a rider that is not maxed gain a point through race training, he will also get a point subtracted from the amount of point he can train. Trainers To aid the race training, we're also releasing a new staff type: Trainers. Trainers are hired from retired riders from your team (yes, you finally got something to use those retired riders for). A trainer can increase the gain from race training in 1 skills per rider he is assigned to. Better trainer skills means better chance. A trainer can only have 4 riders assigned though, so you can't have one trainer for your whole team. Trainers will not cost anything to hire, but he will have a wage of 175 per week. A trainer will automatically retire after 10 seasons of being a trainer. Beware of firing a trainer. You can not re-hire him! He will be gone! *''Does trainers experience matter?'' Trainers experience does not matter. *''Will a former great rider automatically become a great trainer, or is the trainer skills random?'' It's directly based on their skills (not their average), so great riders are better trainers. *''If I'm low on money (below 175) and weekly payment is due, will he be fired automatically or will my account go red?'' Right now if you don't have enough cash you will go in negative. We might change this. but that's how it works for now. *''Will riders gain point if you don't have a trainer assigned to them? or does the trainer just increase the likelihood?'' Yes, the trainer is just a bonus, you don't need one at all. *''Am I able train Heo (82) further in FR with a trainer Kralj who is only FR 48?'' Yes. How much you can gain does not depend on the trainer, since you can gain it even without a trainer. 2015-03-08 New Namedatabase Systemhttp://www.cyclingsimulator.com/forum/announcements/226806 I've just released a new namedatabase system that Lots o Huggin Bear created. The new system has one major advantage: *Less errors/bugs When the new system has been tested, Lots o Huggin Bear also made it possible to suggest names and have them approved through the OCM HD. This means that in the future, when we want to expand existing name databases or create new ones, we can do it through a combined effort! 2015-01-11 Race Filterhttp://www.cyclingsimulator.com/forum/announcements/219810 Recently, a bunch of you guys requested a feature for the race page where you could put a filter on races in order to find classics, climbing races, sprinting races, etc., as this would be useful for statistics, planning ahead, and whatever your motives were! Well, Lots o Huggin Bear heard your requests and decided to create the filter. You can find it on the race page in the top right corner, or you can follow the direct link: OCM Race Filter 2014-12-21 Former World Champion http://www.cyclingsimulator.com/forum/announcements/217159 Team WonderDee recently made a new submission for an idea for the jerseys, which I liked right away and have now added. From now on, the former World Champion of the Road Race will wear the (new) stripes on the right sleeve indicating that he is a former champion. This will make the world's even more prestigious, I can only assume. :) Should there be an indicator for the TT champion as well? Like the opposite sleeve or something like that. Would make it possible to go for both(!). 2014-12-07 More jersey optionshttp://www.cyclingsimulator.com/forum/announcements/215782 In times where I'm quite busy with studying and work, it's nice to see that things still can happen here. Lately, Team WonderDee has put a big effort into adding new graphics to the game. Firstly, a lot of national jerseys that has been added recently along with the many new nations as well. Now Team WonderDee also made some very neat jerseys for the World Championships (one for the road race and another for the time trial) as well as 5 new pattern options for the jersey designer! 2014-10-07 Socializing OCMhttp://www.cyclingsimulator.com/forum/announcements/205813 From now on you will be able to tag teams, riders, races, tours and write flags in press releases, forum posts, private messages, the OCM HD and comments! When you tag a team in a press release, that team (and others) can find a link on the team's own press release page which now contains a list of other teams' press releases mentioning the team. I expend to expand this feature to go with tours, riders and races as well. When you tag something, the site creates a link to the thing you tag. For instance, you could tag Team Zyte which will create a link to my team. These tags should make everything more interactive. You can now mention the races you are attending in your press releases by linking, and viewers can easily go to race profiles, etc. When the feature is ready, the reader can find other press releases on the race page as well. This way, press releases become a bit more important. Instead of watching out for the most recent ones on the front page, or following your friend's teams, you can now discover new interesting press releases simply by clicking around on the site. I like that idea. :) The flags are just for fun. :) To make the tags, you have to write the following: teamTeam Zyte/team raceVejle-København/race tourGermany Tour/tour rider505568/rider flagDenmark/flag All you have to do is remove that space I've put before the first ending bracket. I've made that to avoid the list turning into links!! When removing the space (and my comment about rider id), the above list creates the following: Team Zyte Vejle-København Germany Tour Efrain Maze <-- Rider ID, available from the rider profile's URL Denmark Beside from the already mentioned features, I think this will also be useful for transfer threads, and I believe you can come up with many more situations. 2014-07-21 One for the time trialistshttp://www.cyclingsimulator.com/forum/announcements/197091 As usual around the early part of Summer, I'm quite busy with exams, work and what not. I now finally found some time to do a little developing again, and this time it's a feature I know many have been waiting for. It won't change much, but I know some of you guys will appreciate it. From now on, you can choose tactics for your time trial stages just as the regular stages. There's nothing new to the game (yet). All you can do is change the setup. However, I plan on making some tactical options for time trials in the nearest future. I hope you like this bit of update, and as always, it's thrills me to see the many new teams signing up during the Tour.